


One Wild Night

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's hopes were dashed</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wild Night

She was thrilled when she got the call to come to Las Vegas and jumped at the chance to see him again. Grissom wanted her. It had all started with questions after his seminar. Then dinner and drinks with more shop talk. Then it changed and they were in her room.

Only when she got here it wasn't what she expected. He wanted her to do a job. He never acknowledged what had happened between them. it was as if it never happened. She'd have to live with that and her memory of their one wild night.


End file.
